The Missing Piece
by RockChick11
Summary: Umbrella are no longer around, Wesker is dead, Claire and the crew are in search of someone close to the redhead, but who? A budding relationship and slight humor/sass within the story. A total different take on post Afterlife, I wanted to write something different around it...
1. Chapter 1 Fragments

A new story, but a different take on things we have a budding relationship, a new search of something special to Claire. I can't reveal much yet but I wanted to be different if I'm taking on a post Afterlife ff. It would be great to hear what you guys think but I don't beg for them :)

Rating: T (to be safe)

Pairings: Not giving that away yet ;)

Disclaimer: I'm not Paul, just saying :P

Summary: Umbrella are no longer around, Wesker is dead, Claire and the crew are in search of someone close to the redhead, but who? A budding relationship and slight humor/sass within the story.

* * *

The Arcadia ship sailed with all the survivors on board, some were still perplexed and the others were talking to each other about the current situation.

The main group were in the main quarters of the ship. Claire, Alice, Chris, Kmart and also Luther who had managed to survive were all discussing what their plans were next, Claire knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to shower and sleep along with a possible smoke. Kmart was helping Alice to bandage her wrist, the blood had slowed but the pain was excoriating and now all of her powers are no longer in her system she had to take care of herself more than she used to.

As the men talked amongst themselves Claire was watching Kmart fix Alice's wrist, the blonde seemed to be at ease attending her friends wound. Claire felt relieved now that Umbrella had been done for, there was no chance of Wesker coming back after them and if Umbrella did have a threat against them they would be ready.

"Claire, what do you think?" Luther asked.

All eyes were on Claire for an answer, she felt confused and frustrated because so many thoughts along with memories were flooding back to her in bits like shards of glass.

Claire looked up at the group, "I don't know, I need to nap and then I will decide. Everything is confusing and I can't think right."

Kmart understood how she was feeling, she too was also experiencing confusion herself but the drug didn't have much of a prolonged effect unlike on the older adults.

"I'll come join you, I think it's our memories coming back to us, it's making me tired and weird." Kmart added agreeing with Claire who was smiling at her.

Claire looked around the room and her eyes fell on Alice, "You don't mind keeping an eye on things while I go crash for a bit?"

"Course not, me and the guys will see how everyone is doing. Find what resources this ship has." Alice happily took charge while the leader backed down for an hour or two.

Claire smiled in response and walked with Kmart out of the control room.

The pair walked down a few steps and could see to each side of them there was doors that opened up to rooms. Claire and Kmart decided to take the one on the left, as they opened it up the room looked to be the main captain's quarters. The room held a massive queens bed, en-suite bathroom, clothing draws and a window that looked out onto the water.

"Umbrella and their expensive tastes. I guess it's in our favour for once." Claire thought out loud.

Kmart looked like a kid in a sweet shop, "I am not complaining, look at it Claire its luxury to us. I would rather have this then that yellow grubby hummer we slept in, day in day out."

Claire looked confused at Kmart, "What hummer? We slept together?!"

"Claire! Not like that! Oh god, I hope your memory hurries up!" Kmart blurted out.

Claire looked relieved, "Thank god for that!"

Kmart playfully looked hurt, "I'm not that bad, I maybe a lot younger than you but-"

"Kmart shut-up, you know what I meant." Claire rolled her eyes and started walking around the master bedroom.

Kmart went to sit on the queen sized bed, "Oh my god, I hope my room is like this. This bed is like heaven!"

Claire smirked, "Been there often K?"

Kmart glared at Claire, "Har, well haven't you got your humour back quick?"

Claire chuckled and walked over to sit next to the young blonde, "Stuff is coming back slowly but it's draining."

Kmart listened to her and put her hand on her knee, "Missed you Claire."

Claire smiled back and put her arm around Kmart's shoulders, "I missed you too, I'm sorry that this happened to you."

Kmart shrugged her shoulders, "What could have you done about it, besides you smell like you was worse off."

"Oh I know I smell, I did crawl through a hole with blood everywhere and god knows what else." The redhead explained.

Kmart raised her brows, "Maybe you should shower before taking a nap."

Claire nodded it wasn't such a bad idea, "But I don't have any other clothes."

Kmart smirked and quietly murmured, "I'm sure Alice won't mind you walk around naked."

"What did you say?!" Claire asked quickly.

Kmart laughed, "Ah nothing I was just kidding around. Besides, I'm not having you lay next to me while you stink. Move. Go have a shower."

Claire was being playfully kicked off the bed by Kmart as she lay down on the bed.

"Alright I got the message, K." Claire told her friend and walked into the bathroom.

Claire looked around the small bathroom, there was a cubical shower, a small bathtub and towels on the hangers, it was all marble black on the floor and the walls looked like black glass.

"How stylish." She sarcastically said to herself as she inspected the place.

There was a mirror that was cleverly attached to the wall, she walked over to it and looked at herself. As she looked into the mirror she could see the wounds that the scarab left after Alice had removed it.

"Always the superhero and I'm the pathetic leader who can't remember her fucking memories." Claire was frustrated and tired of everything was taking a toll on her.

"Hey Kmart, I'm gunna-" Claire stopped mid sentence as she saw the sight before her eyes.

Kmart was curled up in a ball under the bed sheets, Claire's features softened she could see Kmart peacefully in a slumber with her mouth half open.

The redhead just smiled and turned to go back into the shower room but was stopped due to the soft knock at the door.

Claire rolled her eyes and went to open the door quietly, she was faced with Alice.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Alice asked softly with a slight husk in her voice.

Claire shook her head lightly, "No, I haven't slept yet but Kmart on the other hand is knocked out."

Alice smiled, "Bless her, sorry to have bothered you."

"No its fine, I was going to get a shower anyway, but don't know why I'm bothering I don't have any spare clothes about and I don't fancy wearing any Umbrella stuff." Claire explained to the reserved woman at the door.

"Well I'm about to have a look around if I see anything I'll drop it by." Alice offered.

Claire smiled at the gesture, "Thanks."

Alice curtly nodded and walked off down the hallway.

Claire watched after, she could see the stoic behaviour that still imbedded itself in Alice, it often made Claire weary around her but not in a bad way.

* * *

"_You do realise that if we split there is a possible chance we will never see each other again?" Chris informed his sister as he got his gear ready._

"_We stick together Chris, we won't find her!" Claire explained painfully to her brother._

_Chris nodded in an understanding manner, "Okay, keep your gun close to you and shoot anything that dares to come near you."_

_Claire refilled her gun and put it in her holster, she picked up her bag of belongings and gave her home one last look before going into the apocalyptic world. _

_As she dumped her bag into the yellow hummer that had belonged to her father, she turned to Chris who was getting into his army truck. _

"_Keep safe and if you find her, keep her safe too." Claire told her brother._

_Chris mock saluted, "You have my word Claire."_

"Claire! Wake up. You're dreaming."

Kmart was trying to wake up Claire after hearing her talk in her sleep about someone that she hadn't heard of.

Claire shot up and reached or her gun instantly, "What is it?!"

Kmart's eyes went wide, "You had a gun in our bed? Are you crazy what if it randomly went off?"

Claire looked bewildered, "What was wrong?" she asked heavily breathing.

Kmart face palmed, "Claire, you was dreaming and you seemed to be getting upset, so I thought to wake you up."

Claire closed her eyes and breathed in, "Why didn't you just say?"

Kmart sat back with her arms folded, "Eh hello I tried, but you went all kickass Redfield on me."

Claire rubbed her temples and put the gun down on the bedside table, she flumped back into the pillows.

"And to answer your question, this is my bed. You're just sleeping in it until things are sorted out." Claire justified.

Kmart rolled her eyes and pouted, "I want to stay near you at night."

Claire closed her eyes, "Fine, just stop waking me up like that or you will be sleeping on the deck. I might have fought through a zombie apocalypse but I don't want a heart attack."

"Oh you're so over dramatic Claire!" Kmart said as she rested her head on Claire's stomach.

"Pfft, speak for yourself." Claire spat back.

The redhead stared up at the ceiling, she needed to have a conversation with Chris.

"Claire," Kmart started.

"Hmm?"

"Who is Olivia?" Kmart asked slowly.

* * *

Luther and Alice were walking back to the control room when they saw Claire and Kmart exit, "Hey, Red!" Luther called down the hallway.

Claire spun on her heals and glared at Luther, "Don't call me that, my name is Claire Redfield. Get it right!"

Alice stifled a laugh while Kmart turned around to laugh quietly.

Luther hadn't expected the snap and only nodded quickly in response.

The four of them entered the control room where Chris was, "Found much that is useful?" The broad man asked.

Alice was the first one to give a detailed account from the searching task, "We found a room full of stocked food and essentials like water."

Claire nodded taking it all in, but she saw the glint in Alice's eye, she knew she was hiding something that she found. She hoped it was a packet of Marlboro.

"That's great, at least we can be sure we won't starve. We will need to think about where we would need to go for when food becomes an issue." Claire clarified, her leadership now back in full swing.

Chris took in the information his sister was saying to everyone in the room, "We do need to have a destination, we're just drifting at the minute."

"I don't really have a clue where to go yet, I've just got most of my memories back don't really have the brain power for that one yet." Claire turned to Alice, "You got anywhere that would be good enough for the time being?"

Alice thought about it, "Maybe that shore I found you on, there wasn't any threat of zombies or anything. It was pretty remote."

The suggestion wasn't too bad and at least it was a start instead of just floating to hell knows where.

* * *

Down in the hall where most people were eating after helping themselves to the food on the countertop, Claire and Alice were eating some food.

"Hey," Claire called to Alice as she sat down with her small meal.

The brunette smiled, "Hey,"

"Thank you for dropping some clothes by as I was getting a shower, the clothes aren't too bad. Nice fitted tank tops are great." The redhead thanked.

"You're welcome." Alice replied giving Claire the once over while she wasn't looking.

"Alice, did you find anything else when you were looking around?" Claire asked in a whisperer.

Alice smirked, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because if you have cigarettes I am not sharing them and if there was alcohol I'm not sharing that either. I've got to have some perks of being a leader." The redhead claimed.

Alice sat back on her chair and grinned slightly then got up to leave the table.

Claire raised her brow in confusion, "Oh come on. Don't tease me."

"You know about it if I was teasing you." Alice winked and walked off leaving a blushing, irritated Claire.

Kmart came walking over to Claire who looked to be in a bit of a mood.

"Claire, you okay?" The teen asked curiously.

The redhead looked up at the questioning blond, "Yeah just tired and I'm dying for a nicotine fix!"

"You sure it's not sexual frustration? I've seen that look before." Kmart sat down next to Claire just to annoy her more.

Claire turned around to Kmart and gave her the 'don't push it' look.

Kmart held her hands up as she chomped on some food, "I take it you've gained some memories."

Claire softened, "Yeah, the convoy days. The very first time I saw you and now have become a young adult being a pain in my ass. Is that good enough for you?"

Kmart jabbed Claire in the side which resulted Claire to groan, "Face it, you wouldn't have me any other way."

After Claire rubbed her side better she looked at Kmart who was tucking into her food, "I guess not."

They sat in a peaceful silence until Luther and Chris came over with their meals, seeing Chris she had remembered that she needed to talk to him in private.

"Sup girls," Luther said in his broad accent, he then realised his telling off he had from Claire earlier, "Ah, I mean evening ladies." Luther's obvious weariness showed around Claire.

Claire looked down and inwardly smirked at his fear of her.

"Hey!" Kmart greeted him enthusiastically.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Hi."

The bald guy smiled in return.

"Claire, you had anything to eat?" Chris asked as he took a seat next to Luther.

Claire nodded, "Yeah Alice grabbed me something when she came in."

"Okay, I didn't know if you had something I would've brought something over." Chris replied, always wanting to look out for his sister.

"Chris, later can we talk," Claire looked at Luther and Kmart then back to her brother, "In private?"

Her brother looked up at her, he had an idea what about, "Sure."

Claire stretched her arms and flexed her arms muscles, Kmart turned around at Claire at the wrong time she had gotten a decent view of her friends physic and went bright red.

Chris caught Kmart's face and grinned, he would be teasing her about that later.

"I'm off to the control room, I'll meet you in there Chris in a bit." The redhead got up off the plastic bench and gave Chris a final look.

"Okays, I won't be long." Chris reassured his sister.

* * *

Claire walked casually into her room and stopped abruptly when she saw a pack of Marlboro and a full bottle of whiskey lying on her bed.

The leader bit her bottom lip and shook her head in a bewildered manner, "Alice."

Claire walked over to her favourable items and picked them both up gracefully, "I need a way to thank that mother fucker."

"Not at all." A familiar voice came from behind her.

Claire jumped and turned around, "What is it with you and sneaking around, you made me jump!"

The slender woman leaned against the door frame of Claire's bedroom and chuckled, "You, fearless Claire Redfield, a convoy leader, a kickass redhead who took the Axe Man down and faces a horde of zombies jumped out of her skin when I talk."

Claire remembered that memory, "I did have a bit of help with taking the Axe Man down."

"You saved my life, more than once. I owed you back, you seem to be happy with it." Alice pointed out the items in Claire's hand.

Claire looked at Alice, "Where did you find them? Especially the smokes."

Alice backed away from the door frame sending a sly grin to Claire and walked off into the dark corridor.

"Teasing, alluring, brooding woman." Claire scoffed.

"I can hear you." Alice blurted down the hall way.

Claire hadn't expected her to she had to think of a come back quickly, "You was suppose to." She joked.

"Even when you said teasing and alluring? Yeah sure Claire. By the way, I'm glad the memories are coming back." Alice called back.

Claire lightly laughed to herself, "Yeah me to."

She went to take a smoke out but stopped due to the heavy footing and knew who that would be, her brother.

"Chris, I'm in here." She saw him walk past the room she was in, he was unaware that the light was on in her room.

"Oh hey, you wanted to chat about something?" He asked walking into her room.

Claire looked down, "Yeah, I think you know what I'm going to ask."

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I do. Olivia, right?"

The redhead nodded and waited for his next words.

"When I was searching around for her, I couldn't find her. I checked the whole city, there wasn't any sign of her." He informed quietly and looked up at his sister.

Claire sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands, her beautiful red hair falling around her.

Chris went to sit next to her and put a comforting arm around his sister, "I'm sorry I couldn't find Olivia."

The redhead sat back up properly, "There could be a possible chance, and she may still be alive then?"

Chris sighed, "I want to believe so but there's little chance she may not be."

Claire looked at her brother's eyes, "That little chance is worth taking, Chris."

The older sibling scratched his head before replying, "Okay. We'll see about changing direction tomorrow and go down the East Coast, there are a few settlements from what I remember."

Claire through herself at her brother, "I love you Chris, I just hope she used her initiative and got away to small areas."

He hugged back, it also pained him knowing he couldn't find Olivia.

"Me to sis, me too."

* * *

Who is Olivia? Girlfriend? Niece? Child? Any guesses? :P

Ps. Ali Larter has replied to me on Facebook on her page, just letting you know ;) I'm ecstatic!


	2. Chapter 2 Patience

Here is chapter 2, hope you liked the first chapter as well. Got any ideas who Olivia may be?

* * *

It was early morning and Claire Redfield was in the control room looking out of the window that looked over onto the rest of the ship. She had been up since 4am, sleep hadn't come to her again but she would have been kidding herself if she thought she could after speaking with her brother about Olivia nights before.

"Hey." A soft voice came from the far end of the control room.

Claire jumped even though she recognised the voice, she turned around and smiled at Alice.

"I think I need to find you a cowbell or something," Claire joked, "Morning."

Alice walked over next to Claire who was still looking out of the window and smirked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Claire sighed, "Does it show?"

"No but I've got a feeling that you've been in here most of the night." Alice guessed.

Claire turned to look at the brunette, "Do you get that feeling often?" she asked with raised brows.

"I often scout the ship at night to make sure everyone is okay, and then I come in here and see you doing pretty much what you're doing now." Alice replied to the leader.

Claire half smiled and looked back out to the sea, "Can you not sleep either?"

Alice stepped in front of Claire to get her full attention, "I don't need much sleep, but you on the other hand need the usual amount of sleep," Alice looked at Claire in her eyes, "What's bothering you?"

"My memories, they've all come back but there are things I don't want to remember and there are things I remember which are causing me mental stress." Claire breathed out and walked away from Alice.

"Do you want t…"

"No I don't want to talk about it," Claire said sternly but softened after realising how harsh it sounded, "Thanks though."

Alice nodded, "I was going to say do you want me to break Luther's hand but you know."

Claire turned to look at Alice and grinned, "That could help."

"But seriously though, you need to go get some sleep before everyone is up. Including Luther." Alice reminded Claire and left the control room.

Claire looked at the door Alice went out of, "And there she goes again."

After Claire knew Alice was out of ear shot she continued to look out of the window.

"Where are you, Olivia?" She quietly whispered.

* * *

Kmart had gone looking for Claire after she woke up on her own, she had gone looking for her in the control room but there was no sign of her. As Kmart went looking for Claire she bumped into Chris who was on his way down to the food hall.

"Oh hey Chris, have you seen Claire?" The young blonde asked the broad man.

"No but she'd either be outside having her morning smoke or eating. I'm off to get some breakfast, coming with?" Chris answered.

Kmart smiled, "Yeah sure."

As they both walked down to get some food Chris started a conversation.

"So Kmart, what's the story of you meeting my sister and how did you get your name?" He wondered, Chris had notice how close the teen was to Claire recently and wanted to get an insight of their history.

"Before zombies started taking over, my family owned this K-Mart, my parents went out to find more supplies and survivors, they never came back. I waited days for them but there was no sign of them, I had to accept the fact they were dead." Kmart explained.

Chris could tell the girl was hesitant and didn't want to push, "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

"No its okay, once I've said it I wont need to explain again," She smiled at Chris who nodded.

"I hid out and boarded the place up, I hid in a cupboard with supplies but this one early morning I heard this demanding voice, it was female."

Chris chuckled slightly.

"I heard others too, I could tell they weren't a threat because they were calm. I stayed where I was until I heard someone walk into the store and searched it, then I was found by Claire. We become quickly friends because I wouldn't leave her side for days. Plus that's where I got my name from." Kmart told Chris who had listened intently.

"So are you guys in a relationship or…" Chris was cut off by Kmart's sudden giggle.

"No! Chris, she's like a sister to me!" She laughed at the older man.

Chris had blushed slightly, he knew his sister wasn't straight but he wasn't sure if there was a thing between the two of them.

"Sorry, it's just that you're both sharing a room and I wasn't sure if you were together or not." Claire's brother cleared up.

"No Chris, I'm straight." Kmart looked at him and winked as they both walked into the hall.

They both could see Claire sitting down opposite Alice talking.

Luther approached them, "Thank god you're down here. I thought I had to sit with Claire on my own."

Chris looked puzzled, "Luther, Alice is there as well you know."

Luther looked over his shoulder, "Yeah I know but they seem in a deep conversation."

The three of them walked over to the pair and took their seats.

"I've been looking for you, you weren't in bed when I woke up." Kmart mentioned to Claire and didn't realise how that sounded when Luther picked his head up and looked at the pair. Alice was also listening.

Kmart looked at the others who had listened, "It wasn't meant to sound like that."

The girl had gone bright red, Claire smirked at her before answering.

"I couldn't sleep, woke up in the early hours, sorry." Claire replied.

"Ahh, I see." Kmart got up and went to get some breakfast.

The four adults watched her walk off before they started chatting.

"Do you guys date?" Luther decided to ask what the other two were thinking.

Claire sent him the dead eye, "Luther if you haven't noticed Kmart is far too young or my taste and keeps checking out my brother. Which means, yes I do like women but at a similar age to me."

Alice smirked at Claire's answer, she knew that Claire wasn't straight and nor was she dating Kmart. For Chris he looked shocked but for Luther he could quite have easily crapped himself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey it's just." Luther apologized.

Claire smiled, "Luther, its fine. Relax I'm not going to eat you maybe if I was a zombie you'd be the first I would go for though."

The redhead looked at Alice and caught her looking at her intently, "I'm erm, I'm going to the control room, after you've all eaten meet me in the control room. We're changing destination."

The three of them watched the leader leave, Alice noticed how stressed she seemed as she marched off and turned to Chris.

"Is there something bugging Claire? It's just the past few nights I've found her in the control room staring out of the window." Alice was an observant person but also cared for Claire's being.

Chris sighed, "It's not my place to say, you wouldn't need to ask me if she had already told you."

Alice nodded and left it as that, ever since Claire had been on the ship Alice noticed that she wasn't settled and also found herself caring for Claire more than she thought she ever would.

* * *

"Okay, we're changing our destination." Claire announced to everyone in the control room.

Alice and Kmart looked at each other confused.

Claire noticed Luther's, Kmart's and Alice's exchange looks, "I'm sorry to tell you guys but we're heading down to the coast to some of the small villages. You could say it's a rescue mission."

Claire and Chris shared a quick look.

"How do you know if there are survivors?" Luther asked bravely.

Claire rolled her eyes and turned to look outside again.

"We don't, but I think we might as well look therefore it gives a chance to search for resources and food." Claire answered with her back still turned.

The air became thick in the control room and nerved Kmart, "When do we change direction?"

Chris looked up at Kmart and answered her, "We've already changed."

She blushed, "Oh."

"When do we expect to reach one of the villages then?" Alice asked curiously.

Claire turned back round to answer Alice properly, "I'm not too sure, maybe tomorrow sometime. We haven't really gotten anywhere."

"We'll talk to the survivors later and let them know of what we have planned and if any have any skills that could be useful." Chris mentioned.

Claire nodded, "That would be great, take down names of those who can."

Chris and Luther looked at each other, "Let's do this."

Alice motioned for Kmart to leave the control room and whispered to her, "I need to talk to her about something."

Kmart smirked.

"What?" Alice was confused by Kmart's look.

"Do you like Claire? I mean if you could and she felt the same would you two sleep together?" Kmart teased.

Alice was taken back from this inquisition and started to blush, "Kmart, I…"

"I'm kidding around."

Alice relaxed slightly.

"Maybe, just a bit." The blonde winked and left the room before Claire got curious.

"What was she whispering about?" Claire wondered, eying Alice closely.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea."

Claire didn't believe her but left her to it, "Sure."

The redhead sauntered over to the older woman, "Is there something you want to talk about or are you just checking me out thinking I can't tell by the way you've been looking at me recently?"

Alice watched Claire closely as she approached her, she would never admit it but Claire was right about her.

Claire alternatively kept her feelings to herself until she knew she could trust the person she had feelings for.

"Claire, I can tell there is something that is working you up and it's making me nervous by watching you." Alice explained.

Claire sighed, "Mind your own business, Alice."

As Claire went past Alice, Alice softly grabbed her wrist which made the redhead turn round to her.

"Let go of me." Claire warned Alice.

Alice looked through Claire's sparkling eyes, "Not until I know what it is that is bothering you, I want to help you."

The leader swallowed hard and felt her heart beat uncontrollably, her eyes unable to look at Alice's own.

"Alice, please let me go I don't want to talk about this right now." Claire's breath was shaky, her own emotions overwhelming her to no end.

Alice understood, she released the redhead's wrist and watched her walk out of the door.

Claire walked straight into her room and was relieved when there was no sign of Kmart, "I need a smoke."

* * *

The leader was lent against the ships railings smoking her smoke and drinking her alcohol, it might have been before noon but she didn't care there was no law of not drinking at a certain time. Claire deep down wanted to tell Alice about her issue that she was enduring, she trusts Alice more than she ever thought she would ever since Alice found her in Alaska or even since the desert. Claire also has something hidden from the stoic woman, she had feelings for her.

"Hey Claire, what are you doing out here on your own, drinking?"Kmart noticed the dark liquor in the bottle.

Claire looked at the blonde, "Just having a break and thinking about things."

Kmart came to rest against the railings to, "You never answered my question about someone called Olivia? You say her name every night."

Claire blew out the smoke before replying the blonde, "It's difficult to explain, K."

Before Kmart could say anymore they were interrupted by Chris.

"Claire, I got a list of a few people that know about combat did you want to talk to them now?" Chris announced.

Claire straightened up, "Okays, yeah sure. Are they in the hall?"

"Yeah, I said that you would want to speak to them." His eyes averted to the bottle in Claire's hand.

"Before you ask, I'm not drunk." Claire cleared up as she could tell her brother was staring at the alcohol.

"I wasn't going to ask." He winked and walked off with the pair following behind.

* * *

It quickly became nightfall and everyone had retired to their rooms, Claire had spoken to some of the survivors about having combat skills and was happy at the fact they would want to help when it comes to rescue missions.

The redhead was laid on her bed trying to rest her eyes, luckily for her Kmart was hanging out with Chris and Luther.

A knock at her door disturbed her frame of mind, all she wanted was to spend sometime on her own.

"Come in and best be something important." Claire called out to the knocker.

The door opened and in came Alice with another bottle of alcohol and smokes, "Did ya fancy a drink with me?" she suggested with a friendly smile.

Claire sat up and shook her head at Alice sporting a grin, "You do know how to make me smile."

Alice went to sit next to Claire who was sat on the bed, "How long will Kmart be away?"

Claire blew her hair out of her face, "I haven't a clue. She's with Luther and Chris playing chess or something."

The redhead sipped the bottle that Alice offered her and winched at the strength at it, "Jeeze, how strong is this Alice?!" She breathed out.

Alice chuckled to herself, "It's pretty strong."

"No shit!" The redhead scoffed.

"So how do you feel about Kmart having a crush on your brother?" Alice was never someone who would care about people's personal affairs but sometimes when it's close to home she'd like to know what is going off around her.

Claire stretched up and revealed more of her cleavage for Alice's sake, knowing full well Alice would have looked.

"I don't know, just weird that she's crushing on my brother who is nearly thirty." Claire pulled a face and looked at Alice, "Why'd you ask?"

Alice passed the bottle to Claire to take a sip before answering her, "I duno, just curious really because you're like her big protective sister."

Claire looked at Alice oddly and took a sip, "You do realise that's not an answer."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the bottle back off Claire playfully and took a massive chug then placed the bottle on the side near her.

"I haven't finished with that." Claire slurred trying to reach over Alice.

Alice playfully smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Claire sneered.

"May I have a smoke?" Alice's voice was husky due to the strong alcohol that she was consuming.

Claire raised her brows and folded her arms, "Try me first."

Alice laughed abruptly, "Try you, what do you mean?"

"You want a smoke right?"

Alice nodded.

"Well you're going to have to fight me for them." Claire challenged smugly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Within that sudden movement Claire got in Alice's way which made the brunette stop inches away from Claire's face, Alice froze in her exact position.

Claire looked deep into Alice's eyes and could see them dilate, "Take what you need then."

The hoarse tone sent a shiver up Alice's back, her eyes looked straight into Claire's beautiful ones then to her lips briefly before looking at her eyes again.

Claire held her position and waited for Alice's next movement.

"Oh my god Luther is so…"Kmart entered the room and stopped talking when she saw the sight before her.

Both adults moved from their close situation and cleared their throats.

Kmart looked knowingly at the pair, "I knew there was something going on between you two."

Alice got up and walked past Kmart, before she exited the room she looked back at Claire.

Kmart closed the door and spun around on her heals to look at the redhead, "I timed that perfectly right."

"Yeah, typically." Claire was annoyed, anytime she gets on her own there is always someone barging in.

Kmart walked to her side of the bed and started to get dressed on purpose.

Claire glared into space.

"Maybe, it was a good idea I walked in because if I had later you'd be both having sex." Kmart thought out loud making sure Claire heard her.

Claire turned around when she knew the girl was dressed and waited till Kmart turned around, "There's nothing going on with me and Alice, I've got enough things on my plate I don't need something intense like that."

"Why is it because of Olivia?" Kmart burst out.

Claire sat back and swallowed hard, "Go to sleep, Kmart!"

The redhead suddenly became angry with Kmart for mentioning the name again, she had no right to mention the name in such sense of their conversation.

Kmart immediately felt badly for saying the name again, "I'm sorry Claire, I didn't mean to…"

"Go to sleep Kmart," The redhead stood up from the bed, "Don't wait up for me."

Kmart looked down after she heard the bedroom door shut.

* * *

So Alice and Claire starting to flirt huh?...

Like it so far, let me know who you think Olivia could be, it'd be interesting to hear what you guys think :P


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Its been a while I know but reality took over, but here you are a small update :)

* * *

The peaking of the first sign of sunrise was witnessed by Claire who was outside having her morning nicotine fix, the difference with this morning unlike the others Claire had got a good nights rest. After having a snap at Kmart she went back to find the teen fast asleep but she noticed she had been crying and decided to wake her to apologize.

Claire blew the last bit of smoke out that had swooned around her lungs before turning to head for the sealed door that led to the control room, on her way she walked past Alice who had looked the other way.

Claire saw her action and smirked, "Morning,"

"Morning, Claire." Alice eyed the redhead as she walked on, a smile worked its way up to her face.

As the leader walked around the corner she bumped into Kmart who clumsily dropped some books.

"Oh I'm sorry Claire, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kmart apologized as she scrambled the books up from Claire's feet.

Claire watched the girl panic and softly smiled, "K," she rested her hands on the girls shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you."

Kmart looked down, "You did last night."

Claire rubbed Kmart's shoulders and sighed, "I am sorry about snapping at you, I've had many emotions flying around and I know it's not an excuse but that's all I can offer."

Kmart looked up and smiled at Claire, "Please do tell me what it is that is getting to you."

Kmart was always at Claire's side back out in the desert and it would be rare if she wasn't, Kmart just wanted to carry that bond on.

Claire looked around to see if anyone was about and looked at Kmart closely, "Not yet."

Kmart rolled her eyes, "Claire! You always do that to me!"

Claire chucked and looked questioningly at the girl's hands, "Anyway, what's with the books?"

"They're study books, like science, maths and those kinds of studies." The blonde cleared up.

Claire looked impressed, "Nice, I will probably test you later before bed then?"

"Really?!" Kmart got excited.

Claire pulled a face, "I was joking but if you're up to it then sure."

Kmart's smile beamed, "Yeah, I kind of miss studying. I never got to take my exams thanks to Umbrella."

Claire bent down and kissed the girls forehead and walked off.

Kmart became confused at the sudden of affection, "What was that for?" she called to Claire.

The redhead replied without turning around, "You remind me of someone."

Kmart watched her friend turn the corner to head into the control room.

* * *

As the crew gathered into the control room for an update of approaching the West Coast villages, Claire was looking at the maps and the coordinates trying to work out how long it would take to get to the coast.

"Maybe it won't take long as we expected." Chris mentioned as he was watching his sister in deep concentration.

"That's what you said the other day, Chris and here we are still nowhere near soil." Claire mumbled under her breath.

Alice stifled a snicker.

Claire looked over the maps at Alice who was sitting across from her and playfully glared at her.

"Why is it so important we get to the West Coast villages?" Luther enquired.

Claire kept quiet and left Chris to make up an excuse.

"We need resources and to see if there are any survivors." Chris explained, it wasn't far off the reason but it was good enough.

Luther nodded, "Makes sense."

Claire stretched up and leaned back on her chair, "I'm going to take a nap, if there's any news on how far we are then come wake me up."

The leader got out of the chair and looked to her brother, Chris knew what that meant.

Claire carried herself in such manner that everyone knew she was the boss, as the redhead went to exit the room Alice got up to follow her.

Chris questioningly looked at her but didn't say anything, although he could feel Luther was itching to.

When Alice was out of sight Luther turned to Chris, "What is it with Alice on Claire's heels?"

Chris blew out air and shrugged his shoulders, "No idea mate, whatever it is Claire won't be interested."

Luther smiled a goofy grin and watched Chris sit down to work with the maps, "It might just be me who has noticed but does Alice fancy Claire?"

Chris looked up at Luther, "I think you might just be right."

"Does that bother you?" Luther pushed.

"Luther, my sister is gay." Chris blurted out to him.

The bald man was struck by the words, "Oh."

"Are you going sit down or wear the floor out?" Chris was starting to get annoyed with Luther.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah." Luther grabbed a chair and sat next to Chris to help him.

The quietness of concentration got a little too much for Luther and to typically lived up to Claire's expectation of him he had to be nosey again.

"So Chris, Kmart fancies you huh?" Luther asked looking at Chris.

Chris stopped what he was doing put down the maps and slowly looked at Luther, "Luther, shutup!"

* * *

Claire could hear Alice behind her and she was getting tired of Alice being her shadow so she stopped in her tracks.

Still facing the way she was going she spoke up, "What do you want from me Alice?"

"Claire, I'm not stupid, talk to me." Alice stood right behind Claire, the redhead could almost feel her breath on her.

Claire knew Alice wasn't going to give up, not without a fight.

"Do you like me?" Claire asked in a hushed whisperer.

Alice cleared her throat, "Define like you?"

Claire turned around and found herself only inches away from Alice's face, "Would you sleep with me?"

Alice didn't know what to say, she was intensely attracted to Claire and was ever since the desert but she shoved those feelings on the back burner.

"With due respect Claire, I would but right now there are things much important to talk about." Alice watched Claire's eyes as she spoke and found herself loosing her reasoning in the redhead's soul.

The leader reframed herself and stood back just a touch to let Alice breathe comfortably, Claire admired Alice's demeanor because in the past when Claire had drunkenly said similar words girls jumped straight to the chance without a heartbeat.

Claire warmly smiled at Alice and signaled her to follow, both of them stayed silent until they reached Claire's room.

"Thanks." Claire quietly said to Alice.

Alice furrowed her brows, "For what?"

Claire closed the door and leaned against it with her hands still behind her, "For not jumping me, right there in the corridor. Many girls have jumped to me when I have said that drunk back in my youth, it was nice to feel respected."

Alice smiled and thought about what she was going to say, "That's the thing Claire, I respect you as a leader, as a survivor and as a person."

Claire half smiled and stared straight at Alice who was couple of feet away waiting for Claire to talk.

"There's someone that is very important to me missing, I don't where she is but I know she's alive somewhere." Claire came out with it straight away, for her it was the best way and it's the way Alice would only understand.

Alice's features softened and registered the information that she just received.

The redhead waited for her say something.

"Is this why we changed direction?" Alice asked, still looking at Claire against the door.

"It's one of the reasons, we do need to stock on resources and things but it's my main reason."

Alice nodded, "What happened to you both for her not to be with you when I first met you in the desert?"

Claire sighed, walked away from the door to try and conjure the next few words.

Alice could see the hesitant look on Claire's face and thought it was a pushy question, "I didn't mean to add salt to the wound, and you don't need to answer that. I'm sorry."

Claire wasn't bothered at the fact she asked it was how she was going to explain it.

"Olivia and I had an argument just as the virus broke out, she took off and before I could stop her she was gone." Claire by this point had gone sat on her bed, brushing her hands through her red locks.

"Claire, if you believe she is alive then she will be." Alice rested her hand on Claire's back, "We'll find her."

The redhead looked up at Alice and saw the certainty in her eyes, "Alice, I don't know how to tell you this"

"What?" Alice waited.

"Olivia is my…"

"Claire!" Kmart barged in and startled the two women.

Kmart stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Alice in the room, she looked to Claire and saw the growing annoyance on her face.

"Sorry to barge in on your, 'almost kiss' but," Kmart couldn't of been more wrong.

Claire glared at the teen for the wrong judgement.

"Chris has some great news." Kmart excitedly explained.

"Couldn't of you just knocked first?" The redhead was clearly pissed at Kmart and would definitely be having words with her about the reason of invention of the door.

Kmart looked apologetically at the pair, "I'm sorry but the news is too great to just patiently knock and walk in."

Claire sighed and got up to follow the teen to see what all the fuss is about. As teen walked at her side with Alice behind Claire pulled her close by the hip and whispered into Kmart's ear, "The next time you blurt out your bad judged insights I am going to ground you."

* * *

Before Kmart could defend herself all three of them were in the room.

Claire focused her eyes on her brother, "Chris?"

"I had kept an eye out for shore through the binoculars every now and then and I finally found something in the distance." Chris explained to the group, he looked very proud of himself and waited for his sister's response.

Claire trusted her brother's words but she wanted to look herself.

"So you're telling me we're nearing the coast line?" Claire asked as she looked through the binoculars.

"That's correct." He confirmed.

Claire looked to her brother and smiled at him, "That's great news, we should rally everyone up who can help us with these hunts and tell them the news."

"On it." Alice declared and walked out of the room.

Claire nodded and smirked at her eagerness.

"What should Luther and I do?" Kmart asked.

Claire thought about it, "Go take mental notes of the stuff we will need to stock up on and prioritize what is important."

Luther and Kmart left the room, this left the siblings to talk about more personal matters.

"What do you think the chance is that she will be there?" Chris asked his sister.

Claire stared out of the window, "There's no chance in it. She has to be there or somewhere down the coast."

Chris put his arm around his sister for comfort, "We'll find her, even if I have to risk my life to save her skinny ass I will."

Claire smirked, "I'm sure she will thank you for that comment if she heard you."

Chris chuckled, "I miss her."

Claire smiled and sniffed up, "Me too, bro."

Luther and Kmart were down in the ships containment area going through the supplies, there were a fair amount of resources they hadn't used so it was a case of rummaging for anything what would be useful.

Luther felt the need to break the silence and the constant concentration between them both.

"Do you think anything is going on between Alice and Claire?" Luther piped up.

Kmart knew what Luther was like, nosey and big headed.

"No, they're just good friends who look out for each other, why do you ask?"

Luther wasn't sure how to say his next words but did anyway, "I've noticed they're always hanging out, working together, saving each other and well there's always an atmosphere around them both."

Kmart hid her smirk before she turned to say her peace, "Luther, that's how Claire and Alice work, they're a team. We're all a team, I know you're crushing on Alice so why you just say so."

The young blonde caught him out, although she was young she wasn't stupid but she always liked to play around with things like this.

"So if I asked her to spend some time with me, there would be no hard feelings?" Luther cleared up.

Kmart smiled innocently, "Nope, everyone deserves to be happy in the end."

Luther smiled proudly at Kmart, "Thanks K, I'll have to see what I can do."

"Don't mention it." Kmart replied back holding in a laugh.

Both of them took a step back and looked at what they needed to report back, "Think there's much to tell Claire?" Luther asked.

"Yeah, whatever we find it would just add to the stock pile."

* * *

Claire was walking down to the hall when she saw Alice walking up.

"So whats the update?" Claire asked Alice.

"We have Jonny, Sam and Tom joining us. Those were the ones who put their hand up first, the others wasn't too confident." Alice updated the leader.

Claire took in the information, she knew some wouldn't be ready but it was better than no help at all.

"Okay, that's great. Chris said we may arrive there in the next few hours so it could be dark by then but we can anchor the ship until morning to be safe." The redhead explained.

Both of them shared silence and smiled at each other, Claire felt relaxed in Alice's stare as if she was use to it.

"Whatever is going off in the mind of yours, I want you to know I'm here for you, anything you need I hope to help." Alice softly offered.

Claire smiled shyly, "You know, I was weary of you back in the desert and sometimes you still set me on edge but I do enjoy your presence around me. It may sound weird but I feel safe with you near by."

Alice looked down to hide her smile but it didn't work, Claire caught it instantly.

"Wow a superwoman scared to show her real human feelings," Claire teased, "Tell me Alice, what other emotions can you off?" Claire bit her bottom lip and winked at Alice who stayed reserved.

Claire waited for a response but there wasn't one so she walked past Alice and when she did a soft touch pulled her back.

Claire was pulled close and lips touched, before Claire registered what happened she was left shocked and in a result she yanked away from Alice's hold and stormed off leaving Alice to stew in her regret.

Claire walked off and couldn't believe what had just happened and realised how awful she had reacted, "Shit, I'm so fucking stupid!"

* * *

It was dirty, damp and smelt like sea salt everywhere, Olivia sat by the fire that was burning that she built with another lucky survivor. Every time she sat and concentrated on the fire the thoughts and fears would appear, Olivia had been surviving on her own for a good few months before coming across any survivors, it wasn't until three months ago she found others like herself.

"Hey Olivia, would you like anything to eat?" Jonah asked her.

"No, I'm good thank you." The well mannered blonde replied back.

He smiled and walked off to the others who were waiting for their rice. Jonah was one of the first survivors Olivia came across when she was trailing down the East Coast, they traveled together and he was about the same age as Olivia, full of potential.

Olivia hoped and prayed Claire was still alive and one day they will be reunited with one another, if anything kept her alive then it would be from serving in the Army and the hope of being able to see Claire again.


	4. Chapter 4 Irritations In The Air

Hey peeps, I know it has been long since I have updated, I had writers block but a little bird kept asking me when I was going to update so I had to do it!

I have also started writing an original story too which is published on WattPad which is here: 60283246-what%27s-the-meaning-to-my-life?utm_source=web&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=share_reading&amp;ref_id=25861694

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update ;)

Everyone was packed up with guns and other weapons, there was a team of six which consisted of Claire, Chris, Luther and the other volunteers Sam, Tom and Johnny. All of them were on their way to the coast line in a boat that Chris, Claire and Alice arrived on.

The wind was bitter due to the early hours of the morning, the waves crashed against the boat but Claire didn't flinch, all she was bothered about was finding Olivia.

As they neared the shoreline Claire addressed her team, "Okay everyone, as soon as we get off the boat have your guard up and be alert. I don't know what we'll find along here but I want it to be steady and quick, gather what resources you can and if you spot any survivors that are not infected give me a shout."

Her instructions were clear, there wasn't time for mistakes with less than seven of them. The team nodded except for Chris as he was driving the boat.

Chris slowed the boat down to an almost stop for the team to jump out and to ready themselves, once Chris had tied the boat up to a sturdy branch he waited for his sister to put them into separate groups.

"Okay guys, Chris, Sam and Tom you're together and Johnny, Luther you're with me." Claire waited for them to load their guns before turning back round to them, "Remember, stay alive."

Tom chuckled a little then realised Claire was staring at him, "Sorry."

Claire approached him, "I'll give the excuse that you're scared, it's natural but I've lost loads of people, friends on small hunts before so don't let me hear you chuckle again while we're out here."

Claire nodded to her brother.

"Okay, lets go!" Chris bellowed.

As Chris's team headed on the others waited for Claire to sort her gun out, Luther came up the side of her and watched Claire place a clip into her glock.

"I get the feeling you didn't want to group with me." Luther whispered.

Claire shoved her gun into the holster and looked at Luther, "Didn't I choose the grouping? Luther look, I don't like you and I honestly don't think we'll ever get on properly but that won't get between a job."

"You don't like me for a reason do you?" The broad man asked.

The redhead sighed, "Luther, can we do this later?"

He put his hands up to surrender the conversation from going sour.

"Ready?" Caired asked Johnny.

"Lets do this." He replied.

All three of them walked cautiously to the trees going the same route as Chris and his team went.

* * *

Back on the ship there wasn't much to be done, just to sit around and wait but that was the hard part, for Kmart of course.

The blonde was fidgeting in the main room, walking backwards/ forwards and it was starting to agitate Alice.

"For god sake K, can you just sit down and relax?!" Alice blurted which resulted in making Kmart jump.

Kmart was rooted to the spot, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and worried about them. Aren't you?!" The teens expression was typical, so over dramatic.

"Of course I am but you're making it hell of a lot worse for yourself and it's getting under my skin." Alice sounded annoyed and it was the first time Kmart had noticed this behaviour in the brunette.

Kmart had a growing smirk and Alice watched it reappear once again.

"What now?!" Alice snapped.

Although Alice snapped this didn't phase the annoying teen.

"You don't seem to be annoyed or agitated when Claire is under your skin." Kmart teased.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about that."

Kmart smiled widely, "So there is something to talk about with you two?"

"Haven't you got something better to be doing like, writing love letters to Chris?" Alice spitefully commented.

Kmart instantly stood away from the counter she had been leaning on, "Wow, that was a low blow Alice. So under the belt. I thought I was trying to lighten the mood up but obviously I've made things worse, again."

Kmart tried to hide the way those words pierced through her but it was a total give away that it had hurt her, so she decided to retreat.

Alice instantly felt bad for her spat she shot, "Kmart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Kmart stopped when Alice stepped in her way, "You know how I feel about him and all you lot do is make fun about it like its okay," Kmart shoved hands in her pockets a walked away from Alice to the table in the control room, "Just because you and Claire can't sort out your feelings for each other there's no need to take it out on me."

Alice watched the young girl sit down at the table head in her hand.

"You're right K," Alice walked over to Kmart and sat beside her, "I did a real stupid thing yesterday so that's why I'm being distant with her and acting out."

Kmart looked at Alice to make sure she heard her right, "What stupid thing was it? You didn't hurt Claire did you or I'll have to-"

"No! I didn't hurt her as such…"Alice interrupted the progressing feisty teen.

"Then what did you do?!" Kmart blurted.

"I kissed her!"

Kmart scowled amongst other facial expressions, "Then what's so bad about that? You two blatantly like each other, did she kiss you back?"

"She did, but then she ran off…" Alice trailed off.

"You didn't have bad breath did you?" The teen joked.

Alice gave her the look, "I'm being serious K, I think it's to do with this Olivia. I think it's her girlfriend."

Kmart sat there, Claire had mentioned about this said Olivia but knew nothing about her either. She remembered back in the desert when Claire would often mention her a couple of times but she wouldn't elaborate on it and no one would ask.

"Do you know anything of her?" Kmart asked.

"No other than the fact, she needs to find her."

"I get the feeling you're worried about what she could be to Claire and more now that she backed off after the kiss." The blonde thought up.

Alice nodded.

"Alice, it really doesn't look all that good if I'm to be honest." Kmart admitted.

"Oh you fill me with such confidence." Alice's sarcastically reply didn't bother Kmart fortunately.

"If I was you, I'd back off until Claire finds her because it could end up being a real mess and I don't want none of you getting hurt." Kmart rubbed Alice's back supportingly and walked out of the room.

* * *

The wooded area is what Claire expected, muddy, grassy and a pain in the arse to walk through, it didn't help the fact that Luther could be heard while he was talking to Johnny.

"Fucking muddy-grass." Claire muttered as she treaded deeper into the wood.

Luther had overheard Claire curse, "You okay, Claire?"

Claire wasn't sure how to reply, either be sarcastic or really blunt it was hard for her to choose, "I'm fine."

"Claire, you don't sound fi-" Luther started.

Claire came rushing the best she could up to Luther, "What part of 'I'm fine' do you not understand?"

Johnny raised his brows and looked around so he wasn't apart it.

"Claire," Luther tried.

"No Luther, I'm tired of you talking your head off." Claire ranted.

"Claire," He warned.

"Let me speak, you irritating ball bag!"

This time it was Johnny's time to call on the leader, "Claire!"

Claire looked to the side of luther, "What?!"

The young man nodded his head for her to look behind her.

Claire looked behind her, "Shit!"

There was a zombie dog growling and snarling at them.

Luther looked around them and could see a few more animals that had been zombified lurking around the open wooded area where the group was.

"Shall we shoot them?!" Johnny panicked.

Claire swallowed and looked around the area, more were approaching.

"You can't blame me for this one, Claire," Luther reminded the leader in a low voice.

Claire kept her eyes trained on all of the threats, "Shut up, Luther!" She hushed.

"You two bickering, isn't helping the situation!" Johnny warned them.

Claire became serious, "Can we take them on?"

"Depends, how quick we can be?" Luther mentioned.

"Okay, ready your guns and aim, I'll say when to fire." Claire ordered.

Before Claire gave the instruction to fire there were shots being taken, she knew it was too far away for it to have been one of the men but they ducked anyway keeping an eye on the zombie animals.

As they ducked down the three of them took shots at the dead animals and aiding their unknown allies.

Gun shots flying everywhere, the dead where falling and other voices were being heard over the shooting.

It all happened so fast and soon as the shooting stopped and Claire couldn't see no other zombie animals she stood up fast with her gun in a secure position along with Luther and Johnny.

"Who are they?" Johnny asked almost breathless.

Claire looked at those who helped them, she didn't recognise them but they looked like they were survivors and she instantly knew it was safe when she saw her brother with the other two.

"It's okay, Chris is with them." Claire was relieved to see her brother.

"Thank god," Luther commented.

Claire turned to Johnny,"You okay?"

He nodded as he tried to catch his breath back.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luther replied thinking it was him she asked.

Claire looked at Luther, "I wasn't asking you but I'm almost glad to hear it."

* * *

Walking through the brambles Claire could see smoke and dim lighting in the distance as the new found survivors led her and her group to a small camp, they introduced themselves as they walked on.

"You were very lucky we were out on a hunt and had bumped into Chris." One of the survivors told claire and the others. He had introduced himself as Max, a strong Canadian descent which was noticeable by his accent.

"Definitely!" Johnny replied back.

"So what are you all doing out here then?" Max inquired as he led his people back to his camp.

"We were out here to look for other survivors and resources,." Claire answered and looked at Chris to stop his intention to expand their answer.

Max chuckled, "Well you're in luck. Back at camp there's a few of us, food, shelter and resources."

"I guess we have lucked out today then," Luther spoke up.

"It was either that or be eaten." Another survivor that rescued them replied back to Luther.

As they all approached the camp the survivors that were already there stopped what they were doing and came to investigate.

Claire looked at them all it was great to see so many still alive, she it reminded her when she was on her own and found as many back in Salt Lake.

"This is amazing!" Chris gasped, he would never of expected to have found so many other people alive all at once.

"It sure is." Luther agreed.

Max and his group looked at each other and smiled.

"Hope you're hungry because we caught a pig before we saved your asses." Toby announced.

"Like you have no idea." Chris happily replied.

Once they stepped foot in the perimeter of the camp, Claire gazed her eyes on a hut that looked well built and was impressed with it.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our new saved guests. Make them welcome." Max called out to his people.

"He's definitely a leader, sounds like you Claire but nicer." Luther whispered to Claire.

She glared back at him, "Bite me."

"Not if I was zombie, don't know what I'd catch." He teased.

Claire looked at him as if he was stupid, "You wouldn't care, you would be dead."

He looked smug at her, "Have you ever noticed a zombie never goes for ill people?"

"I'm not ill, you idiot!" She shot back.

"Mentally you are, a psycho!" He joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Ha, you're so funny next time save your own skin."

Claire and her team sat around the campfire that had been burning since they arrived, she had little kids coming up to her and talking to her while Chris and Luther helped with preparing food.

One of the kids kept with Claire and talked to her.

"So you're a leader too?" The little girl asked.

Claire smiled, "I am."

"Like my daddy?!" She excitedly asked.

"Is Max your daddy?" She looked over at Max who was smiling at the way his daughter was warming with Claire.

"He is." She sweetly answered.

"Jessy, leave Claire alone and come and help me with dishing up." Max called over.

"Ohh." The little girl that Claire heard was named Jessy got up and carried her teddy to her dad.

It didn't phase Claire, it was nice to talk with kids for a change and it brought the soft rare side out of her. The whole time she was talking to Jessy she didn't realise that Chris was watching her.

* * *

"Hey, Olivia." Jonah greeted her.

"Hey darling, what's up?" She sat up from the cot bed that she had been resting on.

"There's some new people outside, Max and Toby saved them." Jonah casually told Olivia as he sat down next to her on the cot bed.

"More of them?!" She surprised.

"Yeah! They arrived a little while ago but I didn't want to disturb you." The young man rested his hand on Olivia's knee.

She flinched and stood up to brush her army shirt down, she seemed skittish.

Jonah noticed her reaction to his affection, "Is this about what happened last night between us?"

Olivia sighed, "Can we not talk about this now, I can't deal with it yet."

"Oh-okay, sure." He smiled warmly at her even though he wanted to talk about that they slept together.

"I'm sorry it's just, I can't do this right now. I'm off outside to meet the new people, you coming?" She asked hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Yeah." As he got up they walked close.

Olivia and Jonah opened the door to the hut and looked at around the campfire at the new faces, or in Olivia's case familiar faces.

"Oh look who decided to show their faces everyone!" Toby blurted.

While everyone looked some of them laughed but others like Chris and Claire stood up with mixed emotions on their faces.

"Olivia?!" Claire called out, not believing her eyes.

Chris looked at the pair, he could sense an involvement with the pair, he looked straight to his sister.

Claire looked over at Olivia and saw a young man at her side, close, closer than she wanted to witness.

Jonah felt the thick atmosphere and turned to Olivia, "Olivia who is that, do you know her?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, she turned to Jonah with a tear rolling down her face and stepped away from him.

The camp waited for Claire's and Olivia's next words, they didn't expect to hear what Olivia was going to say.

* * *

Cliffhanger, aren't I so cruel?! :P


	5. Chapter 5 Olivia Redfield

Late update I know but now you get to know who Olivia really is! Has it surprised you?

* * *

Everyone was still waiting to know who Olivia is to Claire, you could tell Jonah was getting a little agitated by the second.

"Who's is she, Olivia?!" Jonah shook her by the arms trying to get an answer out of her.

Claire glared at the boy, she already could tell he wasn't someone she could trust.

"She's my Mom, you fucking idiot!" Olivia yelled back at him, she turned to Claire her Mom and jumped down the steps and ran to Claire who was walking fast to meet her.

As they both crashed into each others arms, holding each other and ignoring everyone around them, this was the moment Claire has been waiting for all these years of surviving.

They both pulled away and smiled happily, Olivia couldn't believe her Mom was alive.

A tear slipped down Claire's face, the fact that she could hold her daughter again overwhelmed her but in the best way possible

"How did you find me?!" Olivia gasped.

"I knew you would be alive so I didn't stop looking for you, there's so many stories to tell you!" Claire expressed lovingly, she thought finding her daughter out here would be the last place, at least.

The young Redfield looked around the camp and her eyes landed on her Uncle Chris.

"Chris!" She ran up to him and gave him a massive hug.

The power of the hug nearly winded Chris, he had almost forgot her being as tough as he is.

"Olivia! It's so great to see you! It means one thing though," He paused.

Olivia looked puzzled, "What?"

"Your, Mom gets to stop being a stress head!" Chris teased, he only received a slap on the side of the head.

"Shurrup, Chris." Claire scolded him.

With all that had happened in the space of five minutes everyone was waiting for their cooked meal.

"So, I take it everyone is hungry?" Max interrupted the small reunion.

Everyone looked around and laughed at the sight before them, Max had the cooked pig out on the bench table ready for everyone to get stuck in.

* * *

Kmart was wondering around the ship and finishing off her chores that Alice got her to do to keep her busy, after a while Alice couldn't take Kmart's chatter anymore she thought many times how Claire has done it all this time.

"How does Claire do it?" Alice asked Kmart looking exhausted.

Kmart sat cross legged on the countertop eating some snack that Alice thought was revolting, "How does Claire do what?" She replied between mouthfuls.

Alice rubbed her face, "Put up with you twenty-four hours a day?"

Kmart stop eating and looked over at Alice, "Because we're all we had at one point, she learned to live with it, it kept her amused in the car, I able to be myself again and it was nice to feel like I had someone who wanted me around."

Alice felt bad after hearing Kmart's explanation, Alice closed her eyes and wished she hadn't been so mardy with Kmart's erratic behavior.

"I'm sorry Kmart, I didn't mean to so…"

"Old?" Kmart chirped.

Alice stood straight up and furrowed her brows, "Old?! I'm not old!"

Kmart burst out laughing, "You've got to be older than Claire, surely!"

Now Alice was intrigued, "Why how old is Claire?"

Kmart thought about it, then smiled "How old do you think she is?"

"I don't know, late twenties early thirties?" Alice guessed unknowingly.

"Honestly Alice, I haven't a clue. She's secretive about certain things as you can tell recently." The blonde observed Alice's change in demeanor. "You know whatever it is she's not telling us, there's a reason for it and we shouldn't really discuss it while she isn't here." There was times which were few and are between when Kmart would act wise but she would be opposite seconds later.

"Kmart, I love you." Alice simply said and walked to hug the girl.

Kmart didn't know how to react, "Erm, you too Alice."

* * *

Claire and Olivia went off to talk in the cabin close by to the camp, there were things that they needed to talk about without having people listening.

"What happened after you left the city, me and Chris searched everywhere for you?" Claire asked her daughter quietly.

"I got lost, I was on my own for a while then met some of these other survivors but they got sick and I had to keep going on my own again." Olivia was quiet while talking, it was like she was nervous or scared.

Claire held her hands in her own, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's fine, I need to. I can remember I had travelled for days on my own, it was horrible. I just wanted to find you and Chris but I couldn't but then someone came by, she was strong and different, she saved me from a big group of zombies. It was like she was superhuman, she never gave me her name." Olivia explained, trying to remember bits of her surviving.

Claire swallowed and became uneasy but hid it away from her daughter.

_Was it Alice?_

"Olivia, what did she look like, this person who saved you?" The thoughts bounced around Claire's head, it could only be Alice.

"She had blondish hair, she wore ripped clothes and knew how to use her weapons." Olivia smiled at that memory, "she was pretty hot to be honest Mom, you'd of liked her."

"Oh shut up, you. I can see you haven't lost your humor." She pushed her daughter playfully and smirked.

"Seriously though Mom, she was smokingly hot!" Both of them laughed, Claire was just so happy that she was now with her daughter who was safe and alive.

"Who was smoking hot?"

Claire looked behind her to find a young lad stood glaring at her, she didn't like how the guy made her feel when he was about.

Olivia jumped at the voice, it was Jonah.

"Oh hey! We were just having a private chat about things." Olivia mentioned.

Claire didn't say anything she just waited until the boy left them alone, which wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"Well, when you're finished we have stuff to talk about, privately too." Jonah's attitude smelt and Claire was definitely getting the stench of it.

"Well right now, if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my daughter who I haven't seen for over a year. Do you have a problem with that?" Claire set her ground, she wasn't having that worm about.

The guy didn't say anything, he just looked at Olivia and left without another word.

Olivia sighed and looked down.

Claire watched her actions and know them all too well, "Please tell me you're not involved with this guy."

"Mom! We're not, just friends….that slept together." Olivia knew what her Mom was going to say next.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's obviously a control freak! I hope you don't get pregnant because I'll rip his fucking-"

"Mom! He didn't, you know…" Olivia was too embarrassed to say the last part of her sentence.

"Liv, that doesn't mean nothing! And how could you in this situation everyone is in?!" Claire quietly shouted so no one could hear them.

"Don't tell me you haven't slept with any other women while out surviving!" Olivia yelled back.

"That's not the point! Even if I have, it's not like they'd get me pregnant!" .

"So you'd be worried if I was, cheers Mom!" The world might have been turned upside down but that didn't change the teens attitude.

Claire calmed down and tried to be less mad about it, "Look, I wouldn't mind as much if everything was normal but it's not there's no actual help if you were."

"I don't know why I did it, I don't even like him in that way." Olivia quietened her voice down.

Claire put her arm around her daughter, "Oh Olivia,"

"Mom, it didn't feel right either." Olivia grimaced

"Well, it didn't for me either but I'm glad I ended up with you." Claire admitted.

"I hope it doesn't go the same way for me." Olivia thought out loud.

"Yeah! You're telling me!" Claire strongly agreed with that sentiment.

Claire couldn't help but think back to what Olivia was talking about.

"So this person who saved you, tell me more about her"

Olivia looked up at her Mom with a knowing look.

"What? I'm curious?" She defended herself.

"Yeah right, I bet if you saw her you'd want to have loud sex with her. Enough to wake me up early in the morning!" her daughter blurted.

"Okay, enough talking about my sex life, kid!"

"Please! I'm not going to want to talk about it after hearing it all those years ago." Olivia waved off.

* * *

Short Update I know, but I'm getting busy with readying myself for moving to uni which is exciting and nerve wracking, I'm not sure when I'll update but there will be one for sure!


	6. Chapter 6 Caught In The Crossfire

Ive had time to update quickly, I appriciate your patience and your reviews, heres another chapter for to read...have fun ;)

* * *

"What do you think they'll find? Or who do you think they'll find?" Kmart wondered as she looked out of the control room window.

It was their first morning without Claire and the rest of the rescue group, the leader never said how long they was going to be, Alice was hoping it wasn't going to be another twentyfour hours.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well I hope they find something worth going for."

Kmart hummed, she turned around to see Alice sharpening her knives with a miserable look on her face, "Something on your mind, Alice?"

The brooding woman didn't answer.

"She's going to be fine." Kmart knew what was on Alice's mind, it was written all over her face.

"Kmart, it's not her I'm worried about, please, Claire can look out for herself and she doesn't need me wondering how she's doing." Alice barked, within that she got up and left the control room.

The blonde stood there feeling slightly hurt, once again Alice had bit at her due to bringing up Claire.

Kmart bit her lip and suddenly felt stupid for always doing that when in company with Alice.

* * *

It was late morning at the camp where Claire found her daughter, everyone was doing their usual morning routine except for Claire who was sat down by a sheltered tree figuring out what to do next.

Max had noticed the redhead in deep thought while he was sorting some of his duties out and went over to her.

Claire noticed the man walking towards her and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Couldn't help but notice the deep thought you were in." Max interrupted.

Claire kindly smiled, "Yeah, trying to plan out the next move."

"What have you got so far?" He questioned.

"I've found my daughter and this camp full of people, I don't plan to leave you guys here when we have a ship that is infection free and full of supplies, food, you name it." Claire looked at man straight in the eyes whilst reeling off her thoughts.

He stood there and kept looking back at his camp, "We're not going anywhere, we're settled here." His voice was stern and strong.

The hairs on the back of Claire's neck stood up, it wasn't the fact of what he said, it was how he said it. She didn't like it.

Claire looked at him closely, "Well then, Olivia is coming with me, there's no argument there. But why don't we ask your people, see what they want?"

It was a rhetorical question, before Max had said anything else Claire was up and walking over to the rest of her group.

Luther looked over his shoulder and saw Claire approach them with a heavy foot, he turned to Chris while packing his weapons, "Dude, your sister looks like she's going to cut someone's throat out."

Chris looked up to see what Luther was talking about, "I hope you haven't done anything to piss her off, mate."

Chris finished up packing his gear away and met his sister halfway to the group, "Claire, you okay?"

"No the guy is a control freak, where's my daughter?" She wasn't in the mood for happy chat.

Chris nodded, "Last I saw of her she was in the cabin."

Claire stormed off in the direction of the cabin without a second breath.

Luther watched her, "There's something that's got her wracked with that guy. What's the guessing?"

Johnny smirked, "Tried it on with Claire?"

Luther scoffed, "He's not a lady, he's out of luck."

Johnny looked shocked, "You kidding me?!"

Luther shook his head.

"Damn!" Johnny loudly exclaimed.

Chris gave him the look.

"I mean, not in a bad way or anything ju-"

Luther cut him off, "Just shut up."

"Olivia!" Claire shouted as she walked into the cabin, "Olivia!" No answer.

Claire walked around the corner but as she did she bumped into Jonah.

"Sorry," She apologized to the young man, "Have you seen Olivia?"

He sneered, "Might have."

Claire glared at him, "I don't have time for this, where is she?!"

The warning tone didn't stir him.

"That would be telling, but ask Max." Jonah whispered.

There was something unnerving in the air about this situation.

The redhead was about to reach out to grab the unhelpful boy by his neck but was stopped by the cry of her name being called.

"Claire!"

Claire stopped exactly what she was doing and turned to run outside of the cabin.

"I've got your attention now, Redfield."

Max had her daughter standing with her hands bounded behind her back and muted by material, if it wasn't that what scared Claire then it would be the long knife that threatened to cut Olivia by the stomach.

* * *

Still sat in the control room was Kmart staring out of the window for Claire, she was like a dog waiting for its owner to come back no matter how the wait it wouldn't move from the spot.

The way Alice had been talking to her recently had upset her, Kmart was only trying to reassure Alice but I guess she should had just left her to it, to stew in her pity.

The door clicked open to the control room, Kmart didn't move to see who it was, she knew it would be Alice.

"Look I want to apologize for my insensitive words." Alice weakly said.

Kmart shot her head around, "I don't want to hear it, you've been nasty to me every time I try to make things better. I hope the person has gone to look for is her girlfriend, because she doesn't need you to be cold with her when you're like this! If I was older enough, I'd want to get with her just to rub it in your face because of the way you've made me feel. I miss her too, I can't even go and to talk her about things like I normally would"

Kmart jumped off the side and barged straight past Alice without a single look.

Alice stood there, she let Kmart go.

There's been something stirring in Alice's mind for a couple of days and that's hoping to leave the ship, manage on her own for a bit. This idea was becoming more of a real thing. She's just waiting for Claire to come back, then up and leave.

"I'll let Claire know, then I'll leave." Alice sighed, "I can't do constant human contact, I'm too cold for them."

She stood in the room and only for the walls to listen to her.

* * *

"Can we just chill here?!" Luther called out, trying to get both of the attention Max and Claire.

Claire had her gun drawn at Max, keeping an eagle on him and making sure he doesn't leave a scratch on her daughter.

"You leave a scratch on her, I will kill you." Claire threatening tone wasn't one to be tested.

Olivia was terrified in the death grip of Max, tears clearly escaping her and her muffled whines barely being heard.

He snickered at Claire's threat, "Not if I kill her first."

"You'll have to kill me first!" Claire challenged.

"Don't worry you'll be after anyway." Max narrowed his eyes at her.


	7. Chapter 7 Lifeline

"_Oh, you feel so good!" Kmart moaned into the girls ear, the sensations she was feeling sent her senses into overdrive._

_The girl underneath her, had stamina, Kmart knew they would be having sex all night._

"_Pleeeaaasseee…" The girl drew out._

_Kmart buried her head into her lover's neck and nipped the flushed skin in hope to make her lover moan even more._

"_K, hmmmm." _

_It was music to Kmart's ears, hearing her lover in such ecstasy egged her on to make her girl last longer._

"_Come for me." Kmart whispered._

* * *

Kmart shot up due to the sound of a knock on her door.

"What the…?!" She breathed heavily and swallowed hard, trying to compose herself from her dream.

Then it hit her that someone had knocked on her door, "Erm, come in."

"Are you okay?" Alice looked at the blonde, she noticed how confused she was and how edgy she acted.

Kmart stood up to compose herself, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She walked past Alice to avoid anymore uncomfortableness, "Is Claire back yet?"

Alice was puzzled but shook it off and followed Kmart down the corridor, "No, there's no sign of them yet."

Kmart suddenly stood still and spun around, "They should be back before now." almost panic stricken.

Alice didn't say anything she just watched the growing worry reveal on Kmart's face.

"If I had it my way, I'd go out there and find Claire myself! Seems as though you're too stubborn to do that." Kmart spat, "I heard what you said about when Claire comes back, you want to leave. Well go ahead, might as well do it now while no one here is to stop you."

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing, "K, what has gotten into you?! You've been acting out since Claire has left."

"No, I'm scared something might happen to her!" Kmart's voice started to quiver as if she was about to cry.

Alice features softened, "K, Claire is strong and she is courageous, she's going to be back soon."

Tears started to shed down the girls face, Alice walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't lose her too." Kmart sobbed into Alice's shoulder.

* * *

Claire stood defensively even though her body was battered from the blows she took from Max, "Let her go." She quivered.

Luther, Chris and the others in their group were held up by gun point, if they dared to move they would be shot instantly. They couldn't risk that.

"A lesser woman would have given up by now, but you Redfield, you're so determined." His voice was haunting, he stalked behind Claire while she was keeping a fixed eye on her daughter who was tied up and in the security of Max's camp members.

"You think you can just walk into here and take charge of my camp, my people. You don't win that easily." He stopped a foot away from the leader and waited to decide his next move.

Claire swallowed, the taste of blood made her wince as it went staggered down her dry throat. Her body was limp and she would fight till she was able to see her daughter free.

Max bent over to Claire's ear and whispered, "Keep trying, you'll never win."

Claire took a deep breath and with all the strength she has, she grabbed Max's neck from behind her and threw him over her head. His body was slammed into the ground with a loud thump, Claire jumped on him and punched his face hard repeatedly, while the scene was revealing Luther and Chris took it to their advantage to knock their threat to the ground followed by Johnny and his friend.

Max eventually got a punch through Claire's aggressive beating and knocked her to the side which caused her to roll and lose her concentration. He went over and picked Claire up by the scruff of her collar on her combat shirt, "Nice move but how will you manage this one." Within seconds Max drew out his knife and plunged it into Claire's side.

"Arrrghhhh!" Claire shouted out in agony.

"Mom!" Olivia screamed and as Chris was coming to her rescue he saw his sister being thrown down as if she was nothing.

"Luther, Olivia, now!" Chris shouted at Luther as he got his gun out and clubbed it round the side of Max's head, he went down with the blow and out cold.

Claire was laying on her side trying to get up but clutching the wound.

"Woah there, Sis, I got you." Chris lowed Claire back down and rummaged through his pockets for a band aid or something that would help slow the bleeding.

"Fuck!" He shouted, he couldn't find one, he quickly looked around for anything in sight.

"Chris, it's not as bad as it looks." Claire whimpered, but he knew she was lying.

"No, we need to get you back to the ship!" Chris was sharp, he knew his sister wouldn't have long if they didn't get back now.

Claire clung to her brothers arm, "Olivia, is she…?"

Chris looked behind him and saw Luther with her running towards them.

"She's safe, Luther is with her." Chris reassured his sister.

"Mom!" Olivia came running to her Mom's side and put her hand on top of Claire to help slow the bleeding.

"It's okay, we just need to get out of here." She could see the worry on her daughter's face.

"Chris, we need to go now!" Luther came to Chris's and Claire's side.

"Right, help me with Claire, get the other two and make sure they keep Olivia safe." Chris ordered.

Luther just stared at Claire, he was in shock, he couldn't believe the state of Claire.

"Now, Luther!"

Luther moved to Claire's other side and put her bruised arm over his shoulder for support, as did Chris with her other arm.

Claire cried out in pain, "God, if I wasn't bleeding to death then I would have dismantled you, Luther!"

Luther looked at Claire, "I see you still hate me while in this state."

She rolled her eyes, "Right, lets go."

Olivia was by Chris's side and watched Jonah run over to Max's unconscious body, "I hope he dies, bitch!"

* * *

Kmart sat down and was eating her lunch when she started to think about her dream she had when she fell asleep.

"Was I really having sex with a girl?!" She said to herself.

She couldn't get her head around it, also couldn't figure out who it was that she was with she was giving so much pleasure to.

"Who was she?! I don't think I've ever met her." Kmart couldn't stop thinking about it, "Even so, it felt good." A smirked crept up on her face.

"A bleech blonde, nothing wrong with that."

"K,"

Kmart jumped out of her thoughts and noticed who called her.

Alice raised her brow at the girl's change of act recently, "Okay, there's something that's going off in your head because every time I talk to you, you jump half a mile."

Kmart's face reddened, "Nothing!"

"Someone having lusty thoughts?!" Alice teased.

Kmart looked guilty and Alice almost choked on her water, "I was actually joking but it looks like it's true."

The girl groaned as she put her head into her already folded arms.

"Sounds bad K, want to elaborate?" Alice was intrigued, she heard Kmart moaning earlier maybe she'll find out why now.

"No, I don't." She mumbled in reply.

Alice smirked, "Okay, as long its got nothing do with me."

Kmart rolled her eyes, "You're not my type?"

The brunette chuckled and pretend to be in deep thought, "Unless, it's Claire?!"

Kmart shot up, "No it wasn't! Can you stop now?"

Alice raised her hands in defence, "Alright, hormonal teen! I was only teasing you."

Kmart got up and left the table, "I'm off to look out for the others, see you later."

Alice didn't reply just sat down where Kmart had been sitting.

As Kmart walked up the stairs to the control room she mumbled to herself, "God, she's so annoying!"

With the mood Kmart was in she pushed the door open and let it bang against the cabinet. She closed her eyes and blew out a breath to destress herself and she did, something caught her eye in the distance.

She ran to the binoculars and grabbed them, putting them to her eyes she looked out of them. Nothing made her heart drop more than when she saw blood all over Chris's chest.

"ALICE!" Kmart shouted and repeated until the woman came running.

Within seconds Alice came running into the control room.

"What's wrong, K?!"

Kmart chucked her the binoculars, "It's Claire, someones hurt, we need to go to the bridge and help them."

* * *

"We're nearly there, Claire." Chris reassured his sister once more, they were almost by the ship and he could see Kmart and Alice already at the bridge waiting for them.

"Who are they?" Olivia asked her Uncle, noticing a young girl and an older woman waiting patiently for their arrival.

Chris looked from his sister to his niece, "Our new family, you're going to be safe from now on."

Olivia shifted closer to her Mom, Claire was still conscious but only just, with the amount of blood that she has lost it's a wonder she is still alive.

As the boat slowed Alice was making her way down to the wooden raft, her face dropped when she saw the state Claire was in.

"Alice, help! She's been stabbed!" Chris begged.

Alice didn't need to be told twice, she picked up Claire's limp body in her arms and carefully carried her up the ladder.

"Hey!" Olivia shouted, almost angry.

Alice ignored her, Claire was her only worry right now.

Kmart watched appear on the deck with a bloody claire in her arms, "Claire! Oh my god, Claire!"

The teen instantly started sobbing.

"Kmart I need you to go and get medical supplies and meet me in her room!" Alice ordered, as she shifted Claire's body weight into a more comfortable position for the leader.

Kmart knew, this was her chance to show to them she's no longer a scared, little teenager with hormonal issues.

"I'm on it." Kmart took one last look of Claire before running off in front of Alice.

"Alice?" Claire managed to say.

"C'mon we need to get you fixed." Alice reminded her.

Chris and Olivia climbed onto the deck but a hasty Olivia wouldn't wait for Chris.

"Who are you?!" Olivia demanded.

"Olivia, wait!" Chris shouted.

Alice jogged lightly inside before Claire lost more blood, she called hear someone calling but she didn't take any notice, she had to make sure Claire made it.

Olivia ran after her, she wasn't going to be away from her Mom more than she had to.

Kmart was rummaging in the medical cupboard next to the control room. She had tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Where the fuck is the antiseptic?!" She yelled, emotions were taking over and she couldn't find what she needed straight away.

Kmart had bandages, sewing kit but couldn't find any antiseptic.

She stood back and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath. Within seconds she opened her eyes and looked around carefully. In the corner of her eye she saw what she was looking for.

"Yes!"

Kmart exited the medical cupboard, she turned around and saw a girl who looked spitting image of Claire but blonde run past her.

Kmart stood in shock, that was her, the girl from her dream.

"K!" Chris called out to her, "K!"

Kmart came back to reality and shook her thoughts away.

"You found what we need, great now go help! Prove to them, you're mature."

Kmart looked at Chris, he was covered in Claire's blood, teary eyes and shaken to the bone.

She nodded and headed straight into Claire's room. Nothing was going prepare her for what she was going to see next.

"Argggh!" Claire cried out in pain. Her face was pale due to the lack of blood, her clothes were soaked in her own blood.

Kmart swallowed the bile down that was rising in her stomach.

Alice ripped her top off so she could get to the stab wound easier while Olivia held onto her Mom's hand.

Kmart put the supplies next to Alice and helped her hold Claire down.

Alice tried to stop the flow of blood by putting pressure onto Claire's injured side, "Chris, I'm going to need boiling hot water to clean the wound and to stitch her up."

He went instantly, almost bumping into Luther on the way.

"Hey man, is she going to be okay?" Luther asked as Chris went by.

"I don't know, Luther. But I'm not going to lose her!" Chris replied back.

Luther walked into Claire's room and it hit him how bad Claire got it.

"Shit." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise Marks

I finally time update before Christmas, due to being on holiday break from Uni, I hope you enjoy this update ;)

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident but Claire was recovering fast. She was still sore, her body ached and her deep cut was gradually healing but not fast enough for her to do her role as a leader. Although, it didn't stop her from ordering people about.

While Claire rested, Chris introduced his niece to Alice and Kmart, Alice learnt that Olivia was none other than Claire's daughter, this nerved her because she had come across the girl before but she'd have to keep that away from Claire.

Claire had always someone by her side, if it wasn't her daughter then it was Kmart but there was never a sign of Alice. Even Luther would make an appearance alongside Chris, still Claire would turn her nose up at Luther being the same room as her.

"God, I need a cigarette!" Claire muttered to herself, she sat up only to realise her side wasn't fully recovered.

"I hate not doing anything, I feel…"

Claire was interrupted by Olivia walking in.

"Forget to knock?" Claire asked her daughter annoyingly.

Olivia brushed it off, "Here," she chucked a packet of Marlboro at her Mom, "Thought you might be getting aggy."

Claire looked at them and looked back at her daughter putting two and two together, "Please don't tell me, you smoke now?"

"Maybe." The dirty blonde replied passively, ignoring her mother's disapproving glare.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess you're old enough to do what you desire."

A cheeky grin flashed across Olivia's face, "Does that mean, that I can have sex with your friend?"

Claire's face looked horrified, "You what?! What friend?!" She tried lifting herself in a better position as if she was able to get a better insight of her daughter's agenda.

Olivia smirked and was about to explain but was interrupted by Kmart entering the room, the second person that day not to knock on Claire's door.

"Oh, erm sorry I didn't think…" Kmart's face increased in colour when she realised who else was in the room with Claire.

Olivia's features changed upon seeing the girl she had befriended, this girl intrigued her.

"Its fine, this one." Claire pointed to her mischievous daughter, "Has also forgotten how to knock too." She half joked.

Kmart looked over at Olivia and smirked, "Don't worry, the things I've almost walk in on when…"

"K, what is it you wanted?" Claire stopped Kmart from going any further with that sentence.

What Claire didn't notice, was how Olivia raised her eyebrows at what Kmart was going to say.

"Oh," Kmart almost put her foot in it with Claire, "Yeah, I came to see if you wanted anything to eat."

"I'm okay thank you, I just want to go have a smoke. Where's Alice? I haven't seen her since fixing me back up." Claire asked, she had been thinking about the stoic woman and wandered why she hadn't seen her.

Olivia listened closely but acted uninterested, she yet had to talk to this Alice, who people were going on about.

Kmart shrugged, "I haven't seen much of her and when I have she's been in deep thought."

"Nothing's changed there then, well I need to see her if she likes it or not." The redhead stated.

She reached over to the bed stand and grabbed some painkillers which was accompanied by a glass of water.

Both blondes looked at each other, Olivia was confident with her gaze but Kmart was shy.

Claire watched their interaction as she swallowed her tablets down, when she realised they both didn't look away when she had finished her drink she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Right, I'm going to go and make myself useful." Within seconds Kmart had scurried out of Claire's room.

Olivia watched as Kmart did so and checked her out, taking everything in.

Claire watched her daughter and folded her arms, "Ahem."

"What?" Olivia conceited a smile.

Claire raised her brows, "By having sex with one of my friends which one was you meaning?" She asked, recalling back to their previous conversation.

The blonde looked to the door where Kmart went out of.

The redhead knew who she meant by giving that indication and instantly became over dramatic, "No! Don't you dear!"

Olivia threw her hands up, "Oh, come off it Mom! I like her, she's cute, she caring and she cares a lot for you."

"That's why you're not to go near her." Claire replied back to the growing frustrated young adult.

"Oh you think I'll corrupt her? Mom, please I've grown up since my rebellious insensitive ways. I've had to."

Claire sighed, "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

Olivia grinned at her Mom's empty threat, "Not if the zombies eat me first." She joked, Claire didn't see it that way.

"Don't even joke about that, I thought I lost you out there and I am so very lucky I found you eventually." Claire warned.

Claire carefully climbed off her bed, Olivia went over to help her.

The leader held her daughter's arm firmly as she stood up, as Olivia went to pull away she was pulled back.

"There are things I need to tell you, some things you're not going to like hearing. Bad stuff happened out there before I found you, so don't go asking anyone because I want to tell you myself, okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Claire held her side as she went on to walk.

"Do you want any help at all?" Olivia asked sincerely.

Claire fastened her waist aider that Alice had left for her, "Nah, I'll be fine now. Go and do what you please."

"Kmart?"

"For Christ sake, girl!" Claire shouted back as she left her room.

Olivia stood there laughing.

Claire's daughter personality is what you call cheeky but harmless, she's completely wild but knew when to be respectful and easily eased back into routine once she felt safe in her environment. Olivia's hair is dirty blonde and long, she often sported dark shades just like her Mom's, her attitude was strong but often showed vulnerability. If she was to have red hair just like Claire, you'd think it was the same person but younger.

* * *

Claire limped as she walked towards the deck outside, with her pack of smokes in her back pocket. The air was warm, her eyes roamed the deck until she saw an all dressed black cladded figure in the distance. Claire smiled, she knew who it was.

"Hey." Claire softly called out.

Alice turned around where her eyes met with the redhead, she looked to where Claire was holding her side.

"Still sore?" Her voice was husky and broke.

"A bit but it won't stop me from having a smoke and getting some fresh air." Claire pulled out her packet of cigarettes and offered one to Alice.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll have the nicotine all to myself then," and snickered, "Well, no not exactly seems as though I've learnt Olivia now smokes."

Alice didn't answer her, just kept looking out to the sea.

The redhead was picking up on some uncomfortable vibes from the brooding woman, "You know, it wouldn't have hurt for you to come and have a decent conversation with me while I'm stuck in that room."

Alice looked to the beautiful woman beside her, Claire's hair whisked around due to the breeze that was about.

"I'm sorry, I've just wanted to stay away from people." Alice quietly admitted.

Claire blew the smoke out of her lungs, "Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" There goes her riddled replies.

Claire flicked the butt of her smoke over board and blew the last of her nicotine out, "You know, I came out here to find you because you haven't been to see me since you fixed me up, also thanks I'm very grateful for that but seriously though why are you acting like as if you shouldn't interact with anyone." She didn't wait for a reply, she walked off the best way she could.

Alice watched as the redhead carefully walked away, "Shit," She mentally kicked herself. She too, had being wanting to see Claire but couldn't face her not after seeing who her daughter was.

She saw Claire walk inside, it was either now or never to do what she's been waiting to do for days. She pushed herself of the railings and ran after Claire.

She hastily walked through the corridor that led to Claire's room, as she approached the door as it was closing, she stopped it from shutting and barged in until she came face to face with Claire.

"What the fu-" Claire was cut off by the hungered kiss from Alice.

Alice kissed Claire's lips forcefully but carefully and held her body close to her own, she noticed that Claire wasn't pushing her away, she was kissing back just as much.

There were moans, tongues and hands in hair.

Suddenly, the kiss stopped and both of them were breathing heavily and looking intently into each other's eyes, both scared of what is to come next.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologised for her sudden actions.

Claire reached forwards and pulled Alice into a heated kiss, Claire walked them both back to her bed and started to unbuckle Alice's belt.

Claire stopped kissing Alice momentarily, "I want you so bad." Her voice was full of desire and want then went back to passionately kissing the brunette.

"W-wait, you're still going to feel the pain from the cut." Alice mentioned.

Claire whispered in Alice's ear, "The only thing I want to feel is you inside me and giving me so much pleasure. Don't worry about it."

Both of them went back to kissing one another, Alice pulled off Claire's top and stopped kissing her and took in what stood before her, she trailed her rough hands over the redheads toned body and stopped when her hands came to the bandage.

"I said, don't worry about it, and trust me." Claire tried to ease Alice's worries and kissed her hard.

By the time they had took each other's clothes off, Alice was on top of Claire planting harsh kisses over her neck leaving red marks due to how forceful she was being. Claire enjoyed the roughness, it's what she's needed to make the pain subside. If it hadn't been for the pain from her wound then she'd be making sure it was soft sex.

Moans escaped Claire's red lips, her back arched into Alice's naked body as she felt Alice's skilled fingers work their magic.

Claire's hands rested firmly on Alice's back, as the pleasure encircled her she dug her nails into the brunettes back and scraped them as she climaxed.

Alice could feel how tense Claire was becoming, she kissed Claire's lips and sucked on them while Claire came onto her hand, then buried her head into Claire's neck so the redhead could get the breath that she needed.

Moans got louder and the bed banged against the wall.

"Fuck!" Claire gasped out, she winced at the pleasure she was feeling. Her hands loosing grip on Alice's back due to the sweating she was working up.

Alice looked at Claire in the eyes as she added more movement for them both, the red hair was dripping and Alice's were stuck to her head.

"Oh my god, more!" Claire groaned.

Alice didn't need to be told twice, she lowered herself into Claire more if it was possible.

The leader's right hand grabbed a handful of the bed sheets as she peaked again and leant her head forward to bite Alice's shoulder.

Alice didn't know if what she was doing with Claire was right, sure she liked the redhead but what did that mean for Claire, was Claire using her or did she feel the same.

* * *

Kmart, Chris and Luther were sat in the food hall enjoying their evening meal when Olivia appeared.

She saw Kmart sitting with her uncle and decided to go and sit with her.

"Hey, guys," Olivia slouched next to Kmart and observed what they were eating, "Is there anything left?"

"Yeah, the cook over there is amazing, go grab a plate." Chris suggested, they were all eating vegetables and a small portion of meat.

Olivia looked at Kmart, "Come with me?"

"I'm sure you're you can get it yourself." Kmart answered back.

"Yeah I know but I just need to speak to you about something." Olivia winked at Kmart.

The younger blonde looked at Olivia and blushed, "Fine."

Claire's daughter looked at the men, "I won't be long."

The pair of them walked over to the food counter and Kmart wanted to know what it was that disturbed here from finishing her food.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kmart asked confused, then remembered she walked into Claire's room when they were talking, "Look, I'm sorry I walked into the room when you and Claire were talking."

Olivia scoffed, "Nah, I'm not bothered by that, I wanted to see if you were busy later on."

"No, there's not much to do on this ship apart from irritate your Mom and do the chores she gives me." Kmart replied.

Upon hearing that, Olivia sighed, "Does that mean she'll be getting me to do chores as well?"

"Probably." Kmart chuckled.

Olivia groaned, "So, ten o'clock tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

Olivia grabbed the food she wanted and followed Kmart back to the table.

"Girls, have you seen where Claire is? I've not seen her all afternoon." Chris asked curiously.

"Last time I saw she was heading outside to have a smoke." Olivia interjected.

Chris nodded and looked at Luther.

* * *

Claire slept peacefully after the heavy session she had with Alice, the white bed sheets were shrewd amongst the naked body of Claire which covered up parts of her body. Before the redhead would wake Alice sneaked out after watching Claire fall asleep, she knew the consequences of leaving her in the bed after sex but Alice, fearless as she was didn't want to face the leader once she woke up.

Not long after Alice left Claire's room, the leader stirred and woke up, she rolled over to where Alice was laying before she dropped off to sleep. There was no sign of her.

Claire scowled, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The first thought that popped into her head was the fact they had a one night stand even though it was late afternoon, Alice had left her, it was one thing Claire hated.

In the past before the virus broke out she would have fun but if she went home with someone she would stay there until the morning and wait until the woman she went home with woke up before she left.

The redhead removed the covers off her to reveal the bruises that she had from Alice, her thighs were covered in them, her breasts and her neck. She checked her wound and it was fine, still sore but was better than before, surprisingly.

Claire looked to the top window and noticed it was getting dark, she grabbed her clothes that were in a pile on the floor next to the bed and put them on as fast as she could. She was going to go find Alice and talk to her.

As she walked out of the door Chris was walking towards her, "Hey, I was wondering where you were."

"I can't go far, Chris." She replied causally.

She saw his features change.

"What? I need to go do something, so hurry up."

Chris sensed his sister was pissed off and chose to cut to the chase, "You've got what I would call love bites all over your neck."

She clenched her jaw, "Chris, right now I'm not talking about that. I need to find Alice, have you seen her?"

He smirked, "I wondered how long it would take for you to get your leg over."

Claire huffed and barged past him, "I'll see you later Chris."

He laughed to himself and watched his sister walk off.

Upon walking down the corridor to the food hall, Claire saw Olivia walking towards her all cheery.

"Hey, have you seen…" Claire stopped and realised she doesn't know who Alice is properly, "It doesn't matter."

Olivia pulled a face, "Okay, so when did you want that talk?"

Claire rubbed her temples and that's when Olivia saw the marks on her Mom's neck but made out she didn't notice anything.

"Tonight?" Her Mom offered.

Olivia smiled, "I'm kind of busy tonight."

The redhead laughed lightly, "Okay we live on this ship, there's nothing to do apart from walk it and occasionally annoy each other." She smirked, "C'mon what are you _really_ doing?"

The dirty blonde bit her bottom lip, "I'm just hanging out with Kmart."

Her Mom sighed, "Olivia…"

Olivia raised her right brow, "Mom we're just going to talk about life before this shithole." The young adult grew annoyed, "It's not like I question your motives, or whereabouts."

"Hey! I'm your Mother, it's my job to ask what you're doing and your plans." Claire scolded back.

"It's a shame you couldn't live up to those standards before the world went to shit! Instead of coming home late and working all the hours at the family mechanic shop!" Olivia heated outburst became something she regretted instantly.

Claire clenched her jaw and held her tongue.

"Mom, I-I'm sorry I didn't m-" Olivia began to apologise.

"Get out of my sight, now." Claire's voice was controlled but dangerously quiet.

Olivia dipped her head and walked on leaving her Mom to stand there not looking at her, a thought popped into her head, "She saved my life you know but she looked different then."

Claire looked at her after registering what she just said, "Who?" she softly asked.

"Alice."


End file.
